


Unwinding

by Ms_kitty_fantastico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_kitty_fantastico/pseuds/Ms_kitty_fantastico
Summary: Lydia comes home from work and fantasizes about her boss Peter. This is a short one shot for now; if enough ppl ask then I would be willing to turn it into a series.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Just a touch of smut lol. This is an alternate universe, so no cannon. Also Lydia is in her 20s while Peter is in his late thirties/early forties (you choose). This has not been beta reviewed so any flaws are my own. Its my first 'Teen Wolf' fic so be kind please.

Lydia was dead on her feet. She kicked her heels off as soon as she got in her apartment. Being a hostess at the new French restaurant in town sounded like a cushy job, right? All she had to do was answer the phone, make reservations, and have a smile ready as she seated customers. Yeah, no. What they hadn't told her was that she would be on her feet for eight hours in a pair of dumb ass heels that felt like a medieval torture device. She grabbed an ice cold beer, downing half of it on the way to the bedroom. She was so tired that she had to sit on the edge of her bed to pull off her stockings so she could try to massage some life back into her feet. 

A belly deep moan escaped her rose tinted lips as she kneaded her poor abused feet. A few minutes passed before they finally felt okay to walk the short distance to the bathroom. Grabbing her drink, Lydia stripped along the way; not caring about the mess. Living alone had its perks, one of which she was going to take advantage of right now. The beautiful white porcelain of her claw foot tub called like a siren; a very long bath seemed to be a perfect end to an exhausting day. After the noise and chaos of the restaurant, leaving the overhead lights off felt like a grand idea. Instead she plugged in the twinkle lights that lined her ceiling and lit a few scented candles. She adjusted the water to a little hotter than she normally liked, hoping the heat would quickly work its way into her sore body. A black bottle of body wash caught her eyes. Red script writing was covering its labeled front. There wasn't a whole lot left, but the smell was exquisite so feeling like treating herself, she pored what remained into the bath, giving it a quick dunk and rinse to get every last bit. As the tub filled she turned to face the mirror. Red lines from wearing her bra so long were fading from her pale white skin and her large pink nipples were drawing tight and darkening from the cool room. Her red hair fell in waves when released from a decorative clip. A small smile formed as she dragged her nails across each full breast, shivering when the ends of her hair moved also, causing a tickling sensation. Cupping her breasts, she watched as they became fuller. Her eyes always seemed brighter when she became aroused. Intellectually she knew it was caused by rising blood pressure and temperature, etc. But the effect it had didn't make it any less sexy. Lydia pinched one nipple and squeezed her thick thighs together when her clit tingled in response. Dropping her hands from her breasts to steady herself on the wall, she sunk down into the water. Her right foot rose from the hot silky bath to pull the lever and shut off the running faucet.

Water dripped from her fingers when she picked up the beer from the little table beside the tub, stress was disappearing with each drink as the cold, smooth taste that melted into warmth. That small smile appeared on her lips once more as she closed her eyes and thought about the one great part in her day. The owner of the restaurant. Peter Hale. Damn that man knew how to wear a suit. He comes in a few times a week to check books, atmosphere, kitchen conditions, etc. and every time he says hello to her with his deep voice rumbling from his wide chest...Holy hell; her panties soak. Tingles rush her just thinking of what it would feel like if his slightly scruffy face was pressed hard against her clit as he rumbled away, vibrating every pleasure spot. With a fantasy starting to form; Lydia slowly crept her hands over her belly, sliding over hips and smooth soft skin to reach the hot, swollen lips of her pussy. Despite the steamy, bubble bath she was laying in, she could still feel how wet she was becoming. Taking a deep breath her thoughts returned to Peter. Now remembering, he smelled of fresh crisp fall air, a cologne she had no hope of identifying and something else that was completely him as an undertone.

Gasping as her middle finger slipped into her pussy, just settling against her hole for now. 

_She imagined him calling her into his office for an unimportant reason then crowding her until she was forced back onto his desk. Her ass did the job of clearing space, knocking files, pens and other stuff to the floor. He didn't seem to mind since he was pushing her further on to it with his hands wrapped firmly around her waist. Lydia looked up into his eyes, the intensity she saw there caused fear and oddly enough a large dose of lust to run through her._

Her finger finally slipped inside once, twice, before drawing her juices up, allowing a slick, wet slide against her now exposed clit. She kept up a steady rhythm while her other hand wandered all over her sensitive flesh.

_Her imagination grew stronger. Peter lean close speaking low and telling her that he would have her before she left that room. She would be his from that moment forth. His possessive words should have her pissed...right? Shouldn't this be the moment that she shoves him off and reads him the riot act? It should, but she's spent months pining and waiting for even a hint of feelings similar to her own. Giving in far too quickly, Lydia's hands grabbed his shoulder and face, pulling him to her face before attacking his lips with her own. Dear lord it was heaven! Both of them groaning as they tasted each other. Lips and tongues fucking. There was no other way to describe the extreme passion of their kiss. His hard cock trapped behind his suit pants grinded against her wet lacy boyshorts. His hands must have been busy, because her work appropriate skirt was now scrunched up around her waist and her blouse had vanished. Lack of air became an issue. They parted, gasping and panting. His eyes were soon focused on the lace of her bra or to be more specific, her nipples which were visible through the lace pattern. He brushed his tan fingers over her left breast. Desire clouding his eyes, as he watched harden into dark pink pebbles. Her small hands fisted the arms of his suit jacket, crumpling the fine material. Lydia, feeling like evening the playing field and wanting to finally glimpse what lay hidden beneath his impeccable, expensive clothes, she removed the jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. He chuckled at her hurried movements, yet seemed to share her need for them both to be naked, because he shed his pants.... YUM! He was sexy as hell in dark grey boxer briefs. His cock tented the front of them to the point that the tip was starting to peak out through the waistband._

Lydia's fingers picked up the pace as she skipped ahead in her fantasy; making them both naked.

_He grabbed his cock rubbing its wet head against her pussy. Precum appeared from his slit as he fucked the hole with her clit. Grinding his cock down hard. It felt incredible and looked so dirty and hot. It wasn't long before they both needed more. She ached. Needing him to fill her. Needing his cock to soothe the pain that was building as she clenched down on nothing. "Please", she whispered. They were the first words she had spoken since entering his office. "Please, Peter,'' she pleaded and he must have heard her desperation, her want, because he slammed deep into her. Taking no time to allow Lydia to adjust. His thrusts were hard and deep. The power behind them soothed the ache, but built a new one in its place. Her orgasm was coming fast. Being somewhat conscious that her coworkers just outside the door, she tried to stifle her cries against his neck. Burying her nose and mouth close. Breathing him in with each gasping cry. His cock filled her completely. Wrapping her arms and legs around him; she wanted all of their skin to be touching. Her thighs began to shake and her climax worked its way from the soles of her feet all the way too her brain. Her eyes rolling back and her mouth panting hot breaths in his ear. She barely heard his groan as he came; flooding her and marking her as his. No one else's._

There was a ringing in her ears and a vacuum of silence as reality slowly came back into focus. That was one hell of a fantasy. She looked over at the empty beer. When the hell had she become such a lightweight. Still shaking she unplugged the drain allowing the water to empty and stood to wash off. 

She didn't bother much with clothes. She simply slipped on some loose cotton undies and raided the fridge. Settling for a sandwich, she decided not to have another beer and grabbed a bottle of water instead. Lydia snuggled onto the couch with her favorite throw blanket. Flipping on the TV to enjoy with her late dinner when a flashing red light caught the corner of her eye. There was a message waiting for her on the answering machine. Lydia didn't recall hearing the phone so whoever called must have done so before she got home...unless that was the cause for the ringing ears earlier and not the massive orgasm. Giggling at her thoughts she reached over and pressed the button to play on the machine. 

The automated voice stated, **"You have one new message." BEEP!**

**"Hello Ms.Martin, I guess you haven't made it home yet. This is Peter Hale. I was hoping to discuss some changes I'm making at the restaurant that will affect the hostess procedures. Don't worry. It's nothing bad. In fact I think you'll like what I have to say. If you wouldn't mind coming in about an hour early tomorrow. We could meet in my office and go over everything then. Thank you and I hope you get some rest. Have a pleasant evening, goodnight."**

**BEEP!**


End file.
